The Truth About Yum Cha
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Before Adam had left, he’d given the rangers a few truths to follow through life, though Andrew had never really taken what he’d said seriously, until now...


Andrew let out a groan as he pinched the bridge of his nose

Before Adam had left, he'd given the rangers a few truths to follow through life, though Andrew had never really taken what he'd said seriously, until now. The six rangers had said they were doing to a celebratory lunch after defeating Thrax, how they ended up in this predicament right now, he wasn't a hundred percent sure…

He eyed the filthy Overdrive Rangers with a tired look and shook his head, the _San Angeles Times _clutched in his other hand. _Entertainment Tonight _was playing in the background, and it was because of this program Andrew had stopped the rangers the moment they got home. He was shocked by their appearance and was desperate to know what had happened to them.

They had attempted to explain as one clump and the story that had come out had been so absurd, Andrew wasn't sure if he should believe it or not. "Okay, you're going to have to run this by me again…"

Tyzonn shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid this might have been my fault, you see, Will was instructing me on what to do and-"

"There were these kids at another table-" Ronny overlapped and Mack looked down at his once white T-shirt that was now covered in various stains of red, orange, and brown. He could feel the now lukewarm and pale green liquid seeping out of his hair and down the back of his neck.

"There was a failure to communicate the proper dining techniques required…" Rose interrupted, scratching her hair, and wincing as grains of rice fell from it onto the ground. Will considered making a joke about dandruff, but then decided this was not the time.

Andrew shook his head and held out his hand. "No, start from the very beginning, what happened?"

Rose let out a sigh. "Well, it started like this… Tyzonn was asking about different dining customs on Earth and I suggested we go for Yum Cha to try and show him some of the varieties of food available on Earth. We all decided to go…"

"And what is Yum Cha?"

"It's like Dim Sum, dad" Mack explained. "That's what we call it. These people bring out food on carts and you pick from it. You drink tea, that type of thing."

Rose nodded in agreement and Andrew gestured for her to continue. "Well, we got to the restaurant and they sat us and things were going perfectly well."

"There was this family" Ronny interrupted. "They were like, regulars there, so Will told Tyzonn to try and copy what they were doing."

"And it was disastrous." Mack sighed.

"It worked fine." Will defended, then paused and admitted a bit shyly. "Well… until the little boy at the table started playing with his food. Then things kind of went downhill from there…"

"I asked a few times if I should copy what he was doing." Tyzonn sighed.

"But someone got distracted by the pretty waitress with the pork dumplings." Ronny replied crossly, glaring at Will accusingly.

"For what it's worth I was in the washroom." Rose sighed.

"I was focused on the food." Dax replied.

"And I was busy making sure Ronny didn't murder Will…" Mack said simply. "But he responded with a yeah, not really paying attention to what he was saying."

"So, I thought it was some sort of Earth custom." Tyzonn said.

"You dumped a pot of tea on me!" Mack yelled back.

"You Earthers have a ton of strange customs, I just thought this was another one of them."

"Well, I got mad and threw one of the rice leaf things at him, but he ducked and I nailed Will instead…"

"So I threw a pork bun back at him." Will continued.

"Then all hell broke loose." Ronny replied, shaking her head.

"I tried to stop it." Rose said, crossing her arms across her chest. "But Mr. Blue Ranger hit me with the barbeque pork."

"Well I was aiming at Tyzonn… it still didn't give you the right to rub the custard from the pineapple buns in my hair!"

"No, actually, I think that was me…" Ronny said, pausing to reflect. "No, wait I think I got Tyzonn, not Dax..."

"You hit me with the shrimp dish." Tyzonn agreed.

"There is no way you guys are over eighteen…" Andrew groaned as Spencer made a brief appearance, carrying clean clothes for each member of the team. They accepted the close and thanked Spencer before he disappeared back into the kitchen, a suppressed smile on his face. "Okay, what happened next?"

"Well, they didn't kick us out at that point, which was really surprising. But a lot of people had started taking pictures by this point, those stupid camera phones are a pain in the a-"

"Mack!"

The Red Ranger winced. "Sorry… but anyways, it sort of became a wrestling match after that…"

"I tripped Mack by accident and he fell into the table behind us." Rose said, looking down and closing her eyes as she waited for Mr. Hartford's reaction.

"It was just like out of a brawl in a movie!" Dax described.

"And I may have accidentally creamed one of the waiters with a vegetable skewer…" Ronny admitted sheepishly.

"Soon the whole place was a wreck and it was a food fight of epic proportions." Dax recounted excitedly. "Oh, it was great! Even some of the staff joined in!"

"By the end of it, Tyzonn had recognized his mistake but it was way too late and a camera crew had showed up to survey the destruction. Everyone was killing themselves laughing"

"And that's why we're covered in dim sum and tea and the lady from _Entertainment Tonight_ is laughing at us on television…" Will concluded.

"And you'll have a nice big credit card bill next month after the restaurant goes through with its' renovations since a lot of things were broken and smashed…. Can we go change now?"

Andrew blinked a few times, unable to fully believe what he was hearing. Blankly he nodded as the rather embarrassed and sticky ranger retreated to their respective rooms with their new clothes before he could start yelling. Andrew sat down, back in his chair and pulled the newspaper up to his face.

Adam had said the truth about being a Power Ranger was that it made perfectly ordinary people end up in extraordinary circumstances, both those associated with the power and without. Some of the moments Adam had found himself caught him had made Andrew laugh out loud and quickly dismiss the idea of any of his rangers getting into that sort of trouble.

However, he'd never have pegged Tyzonn and Mack at the type to start a food fight in a Chinese restaurant and much less for Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax to get pulled in a long with it, no matter how involuntary in the case of Rose.

Truth proved…

* * *

If you don't get the title or the ending, then you suck… haha, just kidding, you need to check out the Sprite Truth Hunters website and look under the archives for "It's impossible to get kicked out of a Yum Cha restaurant." It's hilarious and while James Maclurcan (Mack) doesn't get a pot of tea dumped on his head, he does dump a pot on someone else. It's great fun.

Please Review


End file.
